That's My Dad Outside the Car!
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: Happy Father's Day, Spirit...Your daughter’s engaged to and screwed the last guy you wished for her to marry in his car....SoulxMaka, rated for sexual reference, and to be safe. One-Shot. ::51 spoilers, and sorry; I couldn't resist!


A/N: I don't own Soul Eater or the song 'animals' by Nickleback. Happy Father's Day…XDDD

--

"Maka! Dinner!" Her mother screamed from downstairs. She threw the window open, wearing a red tank top with a black jacket and matching black leather pants and stuck one leg outside the window with a cell phone in her left hand. "I'm Coming, gimmie a few minutes!" She hissed. She then put the phone to her ear. "Where the hell are you, sweetie? They're getting suspicious!"

He stepped on the gas as he yelled into the phone. "Hey, dang it. I'm pulling into your neighborhood right now; so wait! _You're_ the one who wanted to plan this on Father's Day so you could skip the dinner."

"I hate my Dad and you _know it_, Soul. First off, he_ cheats_ on my Mom. I wonder why they're still _married!"_

"Weapon and Meister can't divorce once wed, Maka. You know that."

"Shut it, smartass. Second, he hates you to the bone, when I love you."

"Why we're gonna elope soon." He said, smirking at the engagement ring on his left finger.

"My point. He must never know or he'd stir both _you and I_ alive."

"This is coming from the girl who planed a little get together on father's day."

"Again, shut it smartass." She heard laughter on the other end. "Just come pick me up before they find me nearly out the window."

"Right." He closed the phone as he took a turn into the cul-de-sac she was in.

_**I'm driving black on black, **_

In all black clothes except for his familiar orange shirt which is desperately wanted off, the red-eyed boy had a smirk on his face. This is the first time he'd ever be going this far with her without technically getting 'laid'.

_**Just got my license back,  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track,**_

"_You naughty little boy…You've already lost your license for speeding…Now this? You scoundrel." _The Imp hissed in his head and blood veins. The veins of black that were boiling hot with the tension building inside of him. "…"

_**I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride,**_

"_Oh, no 'shut up, demon'? What's gotten into you? The fact that you're gonna see your girl again?" _

"No."

"_Then what?" _

_**Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight!**_

"A devil's a symbol of lust, and that's what's flooding my heart right now…I welcome you to the one day when I won't treat you like shit." He smirked.

_**I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out, **_

Maka caught sight of him as she heard her mother call her, but closer. "Maka! Dinner!"

"Yeah yeah!" She jumped as a blue light surrounded her as her form shifted to a scythe spinning in the wind. Soul quickly saw the scythe coming as he threw the door open.

_**I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run,**_

A blue light absorbed the scythe as it spun towards the open door. When it was about to strike the seat, it turned back into the girl as she was perfectly seated into it.

_**Your mom don't know that you were missing,**_

She sighed. "We're home free!"

"Nice cleavage." Soul smirked as he drove, gaze turning from road to her and back again.

_**She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing,  
**_

"Pervert." Maka laughed, as she pulled her tank top up, covering the hickey-scabs on her breasts, as small as they were. (Hey, he's got sharp teeth, right?)

_**Screamin',**_

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals (animals)  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals (animals)

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat,

"M-Maka…?"

Got your hand between my knees,

"What?" She giggled.

And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze,

He groaned and the car sped up for a brief second.

_**It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear,**_

"Come on…We're alone now…" She whispered.

"You're making it h-hard to concentrate…"

"Like you did when we were living together in school and dating whenever I was reading at home…I need to do it to you _sometime_ for payback…" She placed her right hand upon said area.

_**But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears,**_

Soul let out a moan and was starting to loose his breath to his raging heart. "Not in the car again, Maka…Wait until we get to the hotel…"

_**By now, no doubt that we were heading south,**_

"M-Maka--! What are you--?! AAAUUUH!!!"

_**I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth,**_

"Camt wait. Mow. Domt care m'bout cwar."

_**'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch,  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch,**_

"M-MAKAAAA!!!!" The car came to a stop by screeching on the breaks in a nearby ditch in the desert outside Death City.

_**I'm screamin'  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals (animals)  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals (animals)  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in**_

_**We were parked out by the tracks,**_

"There…" Soul spoke as the car turned off, he tore of his shirt and jacket, pants already being off, thanks to Maka.

_**We're sitting in the back,**_

Maka made her way to the back as Soul began taking of her shirt and pants.

_**And we just started getting busy,**_

She giggled as he took off the last article to suddenly stop dead.

_**When she whispered **_

"What was that?"

_**The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are,**_

"Just the wind, Maka….." I spoke as she got up and out from under me.

_**And that was when she started screamin',**_

Wait…We're in a desert…" Soul said to hear Maka scream.

"That's my dad outside the car!"

"DEATHSCYTHE?! Aw, SHIT!!!" He scrambled to the front to find the keys long gone.

_**Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition,**_

"Shit…!!"

_**Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions,**_

Soul started scrambling to the back as Spirit rolled down the window.

_**I guess they knew that she was missing,**_

"YOU SNUCK OUT WITH SOUL ON THE DAY YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME?! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER DATE HIM! AND ARE…ARE YOU TWO…?!"

_**As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing,  
Screamin',**_

"Like it matters! I've already gotten laid with her more than once!"

_**No, we're never gonna quit,**_

Maka went beet red. "SOUL!!!"

_**"Ain't nothing wrong with it!"**_

"YOU GOT LAID WITH MY DAUGHTER?!"

_**Just acting like we're animals, (animals,)**_

"So what?! We're engaged anyway!"

_**No, no matter where we go,**_

Now Maka went pale. "SOUL!!"

_**'Cause everybody knows,**_

"..I'm dead meat, aren't I?"

_**We're just a couple animals (animals)**_

"Not by_** my **_hands, but _**his**_."

_**So come on baby, get in,**_

Sprit was speechless and as pale as Maka.

_**We're just a couple animals, (animals)**_

"Sorry…." Soul sweat dropped.

_**Get in, just get in,**_

"He…Makes you happy, right…?"

"…HUH?" Maka and Soul said, sticking their heads out the window.

_**  
Ain't nothing wrong with it,**_

"If he makes you happy…I'm okay."

_**Check out the trouble we're in,**_

"…You mean it?"

"Yes…."

"YEAH!!!" They high-fived each other, knowing they got off scot-free.

_**We're just a couple animals, **_

Happy Father's Day, Spirit…

_**  
Get in, just get in,**_

Your daughter's engaged to and screwed the last guy you wished for her to marry….Oh well. She's happy.

--

Hahaha…You guys are probably never gonna look at me the same again after this….I couldn't resist! Anyway, happy Father's Day! XD

~SonicScythe


End file.
